


Wake up from Braginsky's bed

by Iceky



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, soul exchange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iceky/pseuds/Iceky
Summary: When Alfred woke up, he found himself was lying on the bed of Ivan, and their souls exchanged.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> time axis ：1989—1991

Alfred felt that he had done three legendary things in his life: he poured out the tea of the Kirkland, borrowed the money from Wang Yao, and went to the bed of Braginsky . Of course, it's just just... It's on the bed of Braginsky . 

On a very ordinary morning. Alfred woke up. Time is still very early, not like his usual physiological clock. Alfred yawned, and then rubbed his hair in a mess. He stretched out his hand to the side of the bed, but he could not touch his glasses. The pupil focused several times around the scene before it became clear. 

The ceiling was higher than he remembered. The heavy carved wardrobe and red round table were fragrant with good wood. The huge windows were gone, and they were replaced by a few small square fringed glass. It is snowy outside, for this reason, the room is dark. 

Alfred soon realized that he was not in his own room.But his strong psychological quality soon accepted this fact. Until he saw the oval mirror on the other side reflecting his appearance, the smile of the American youth solidified on his face.  
God... Don't tell me the guy with the white hair, the purple eyes and the white scarf is me…

———————————————  
When Ivan woke up, it was getting late. There was plenty of light in the room. When he saw the sky, he knew he had overslept. 

If he is right, he has a lot to deal with today. The Department of defense needs him to open a conference on armament reduction. The Treasury needs him to approve this year's economic budget, and he will also attend an important speech... 

Ivan sat up and lowered his head and saw the star and striped quilt on his body. He looked around for a while with his eyes wide open, and his eyes remained on the middle-aged man standing beside the bed.  
The Secretary of the United States saw Alfred waking up, ready to greet him, but suddenly he was caught the tie by him. The young man was filled with horror，and lift up his voice with a pile of messy codes——

“где это?Почему я здесь?”

Ivan was obviously not going to get the answer from the mouth of the Secretary, who was as frightened as he was, and somehow, he repeated the question in English. 

“Where is this？！”

"This is your room, Mr. Jones." The man was stunned and answered. Jones?! 

Is this the White House?! 

Ivan quickly turned out of bed, passed the Secretary, opened the door and ran downstairs.  
Who can tell him what is the possibility of Soul exchange with his political opponents after waking up in the morning? ... How absurd it is！

His head was dizzy, but the cool feeling of his body soon made him feel something wrong. He stopped and looked down at himself.  
Alfred！why don't you wear pajamas? ！

Half an hour later, Ivan sat at the simple white table，with his most disagreeable blonde hair and dreadful expression .A large number of hamburgers and sparkling carbonated drinks on the table made him almost tremble with anger. 

The chief of the White House saw only a nearly elegant but unbrilliant smile on Alfred's face, with a grotesque atmosphere around him, and he walked with some hesitation: "is it uncomfortable? Mr. Jones? " 

I am not your Mr. Jones, I am the Soviet Union, our soul and body are in the wrong place. ... Does anyone believe this sentence? If it was him, he would never believe it！

"Well, I don't have a stomach today." Ivan rubbed his eyebrows and started to leave the table, as if he had thought of something. He turned to his secretary and said, "I want to meet Mr.Jones...Err…I mean Mr. Braginsky. arrange this，right now. " 

When he left the table, he Pick up a cup ，took a mouthful cola and then put it back on the table，Frowned.

The Secretary and the chef stood gaping. "Hey, John, did you hear what Jones said just now?" The chef stabbed the arm of the secretary. 

＂He said...... He wants to see Mr. Braginski? "

"No, I mean, he said he had" no appetite?!" The chef looked at the breakfast on the table and blinked. 

————————————————

Torres, who came back from Poland, opened the door and walked into the meeting hall with a snowflake. He had not been able to close the door, and was scared by the cry of Estonia——“The Soviet Union is about to finish ！”

Latvia and Estonia are sitting on the sofa with the same look of panic.  
"Hey, Edward, what's the matter with you today?" Torres went through. 

"Mr. Laurinaitis, if you see Mr. Braginsky today, you will know."  
"If you can imagine the" nahahahaha "laughter by Mr.Braginsky echoed in Kremlin in the morning, and he showed a bright smile and Blow a kiss to us. ”

"He quickly ate double cookies and Russia soup, he did not drink his vodka at all, then He went out humming a English song . Oh, you can't imege it, Mr. Gorbachev was frightened by him！" 

"Mr. Braginsky has been very tired recently.It's normal that his appetite increasing. "Torres said, "when I came back just now, I saw a young man with a good appetite in the fast food store.The hamburgers and cola bottle almost up to the top of the ceiling. He has White hair and purple eyes... "  
He was suddenly stunned, and his voice involuntarily went down: "……looks like Mr. Braginsky." 

？？？

Lithuania felt that it was impossible for him to imagine such a picture. "But... Even so, you can't conclude that the Soviet Union is going to end. " 

Latvia looked up at him and carefully lifted the white silk fabric in his arms. "But... Mr. Braginsky even forgot his scarf today... " 

———————————————

In Washington, the white house. 

Ivan now feel very headache, if Alfred really occupy his original body, that sounds terrible than nuclear explosion. 

The Secretary knocked on the door and walked in. Ivan slowly raised his head and narrowed his eyes looked at him. 

"Uh... Mr. Jones, Mr. Braginski's foreign minister said that he had arranged itinerary in recent days and could not find time to see you.  
Ivan stood up with a smile and looked at him. "Why not let Alfred answer the phone?" 

The secretary was shocked by the horrible air around Alfred， he answered carefully: "Mr. Braginsky has gone out, and... It is said that his afternoon arrangement is very important... " 

The afternoon arrangement? Ivan frowned. What should I do in the afternoon? "Miss Natalia wants to have dinner with him." 

“What？！”

……It's awful！ Ivan felt that his nerve bearing capacity was near the limit. 

Until the Secretary opened his mouth again: "Uh... Mr. Jones, you also have a global broadcast speech about anti Soviet Union this evening. "

——————————————TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my article. I do my best to translate it accurately. If you have any suggestions about it, please give me a comment. I will be glad to correct it. ~\\(≧▽≦)/~

Ivan assured him that he had never been so eager to expect Alfred to pick up his phone. 

The bell ringing through the electric wave stimulated his hearing, and the slow rang made him anxious.

The other side took the phone. 

"Hello?" 

Ivan heard his familiar soft voice in anticipation. 

"If I guess right," he said with a steady temper, and threw out his words as gently as he could. "You are Alfred, aren't you?" 

"Aha, it's you, Soviet stupid bear!" a exaggerated laugh came through the phone.   
It almost made Ivan crumbled the phone. He could already imagine how devastated his image was. 

"The feeling of exchanging the body is amazing! Isn't it? Ivan, hero never thought of being so skillful in saying bear language! 

"It's Russian！" Ivan corrected him and endured anger，"I'm serious, Alfred. I have to go back to Moscow Kremlin，right now." 

Before Natalia came. 

"I want to return to the white house too! But they do not believe that I am America."Alfred bite a chocolate bar.

"If my family knows you are America, you will finish！What's more... Who will believe this kind of thing! " Ivan lowered his voice and looked out of the window. 

The person on the phone didn't seem to notice his emotional changes. 

"Hey, Ivan, guess what I'm doing now? I am having a bath now. They have prepared your favorite dress for me. " 

There was a "Kurukuru" voice over the phone. 

"Heck, do I allow you to touch my body?Your dirty soul! " Ivan throw the phone down angrily and picked it up soon.

"Oh, also, your sister just told me that she had already arrived at the gate of Kremlin. I heard her upstairs. Would you have hamburger for dinner? I don't need to cross my chest to pray before dinner, right? God! Ivan, your sister is smiling on the window to see me!!! Fortunately… there's vapor on the glass... God! Ivan— she's dismantling glass!!! ”Alfred's sharp yelling in the phone Creates an atmosphere like horrible movie .Ivan felt that his eardrums were all pierced. There's a mess over there. The sound of water and screams mixed with fractured glass. He rubbed his eyebrows and forced himself to calm down. 

"Listen, Alfred, anyhow，Preserve my chastity first, and I'll go to the goddamn anti Soviet speech for you." He hung up the phone heavily. 

————————————————

Alfred thought he had never had such a hard dinner. 

Orange soft light, snow-white tablecloth and mahogany table, delicate dishes and charming food aroma create a gentle and warm atmosphere. He picked up the knife and shivered for a long time before he cut a small piece of beef. He forced himself to keep calm. But what a fuck！he can't swallow any food now！

"Uh, Natalya... Don't you eat it? " He raised his head to looked at the cold purple eyes of the Eastern European girls. 

"Don't look at me, keep eating your food." Belarus put her hands on the table, straight eyes look some sick infatuation. 

"All right." Alfred had a cold sweat.He bowed his head and drank a mouthful of Russian soup submissively .

Ivan, why is your family so terrible!? 

Alfred is having a hard time eating dinner with Belarus in Moscow Kremlin, and Ivan is sitting in front of the camera, facing the most humiliating choice of his life.

Anti Soviet speech！ What makes him make such a bad decision? Is there anything more test psychological quality than this? 

"Mr. Jones, you can start." The Secretary said to him. 

In the professional ethics,he closed his eyes and brainwashed himself. 

I am the America, the America is me.

Ivan took a deep breath and opened his eyes and extended his hand to the Secretary: "speech draft." 

"Mr. Jones." The secretary was somewhat embarrassed and whispered, "You had never need a manuscript for your speech before." 

... OK, that's great. Impromptu speech, anti - Soviet. 

After reading silently three times Long live Marx doctrine ，Long live communism，he got up and walked up to the podium. 

“Ladies and gentlemen，  
The confrontation between the United States and the Soviet Union has lasted for half a century. The old history is over, and the new era is coming. The cold war will continue until 21 Century, 22 Century, or even longer. But we believe that the future world belongs to the United States！The Soviet Union was brutal dictatorship and controlled Eastern Europe with tough policies. For half a century, they advocated revolution in Europe, Asia and the world. This bullying and selfish country will be cracked down on  
by justice of the United States！We are going to overthrow the Bolshevism! Overthrowing the paradox of communism！Let the Soviet Union to see Lenin ！There will not be any red panic in the world. The future belongs to us. Long live the great Washington! Long live the great Roosevelt, Truman, Reagan and Bush! " 

The crowd immediately stood up, cheered, applauded, and even waved the Star-Spangled Banner.The flash of the media kept flashing, and reporters wanted to surround him, but they were stopped by the police. 

Ivan turned to his secretary in a poker face. "How was my speech?" 

"Great!" The Secretary's cheeks flushed with excitement ，"I assure you, this is the most infectious speech you have ever had. Both the mood and the intonation are excellent! Especially the tears of excitement and joy in the speech. Perfect！" 

Ivan's right hand had squeezed the pen. He grit his teeth and forced himself to smile: "that's good." 

This “perfect speech” soon spread across the global political media. 

The informal meeting of leaders of the Soviet Union was held in Moscow Kremlin. During the meeting, the speech of America was broadcast. 

The whole meeting hall was silent.   
Of course, Alfred，who was sitting next to the top leader，had only one reaction——In the Astonished eyes of everyone, he can't stop laugh and almost lose self-control .The uninhibited laughter runs through Kremlin.

He laughed too much that could only covered his stomach and roll on the ground.The white windbreaker Ivan cherished almost completely unrecognizable. 

"Mr. Braginski..." Torres frightened out a cold sweat and whispered to him. 

"Mr. Braginski." The current Soviet leader's face is ghastly pale，and slightly raised the tone. "Are you OK?" 

"I'm sorry." Alfred immediately sat down and tried not to laugh. "I'm fine, oh, I just think America is really annoying!" 

America has never refuse the media's visit, so he showed great enthusiasm at the Soviet media meeting. 

"What do you think of Mr. Jones's speech, Mr. Braginski?" 

"Great! err, I mean, he was very excited. " 

"What do you think of America now? Is that a shameless nation? " 

"Hey, why do you have this idea? America is the most lovable nation in the world!" 

"If the Soviet Union and the United States carry out a comprehensive war, will the Soviet Union win?" 

"The Soviet will defeat the United States?Unless Siberia can grow coconuts! " 

Ivan watched the Soviet media's interview with Alfred in silence.At last he smiled and pinched the cola in his hand. 

"John." He has removed the water pipe in the bathroom. 

"Yes, Mr. Jones？" 

“Prepare a ticket to Moscow for me.”

——————————————TBC


End file.
